


troublemaker

by poalimal



Series: WIP Amnesty [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: zabini's lips did something funny. 'he's very--big.'





	troublemaker

 

'oh,' said zabini, sounding startled. 'who's that?'

'that's bill weasley.' parvati couldn't exactly strangle him at this point in the evening, so she settled for tearing the roll with her teeth.

zabini's lips did something funny. 'he's very--big.'

'he's married,' parvati said, so loudly that bill saw them and came over.

'parv the marv!' bill cheered. 'didn't expect to see you out tonight. and who's this?'

'hullo. my name's bl-blaire,' said zabini, fumblingly, if pleasantly. his face looked so different, under the polyjuice. clearly he'd forgot - he blinked very slowly. 'who are you?' as if parvati hadn't just told him.

'i'm--' said bill, blinking back in confused silence. zabini grinned a little. sweetly, even. parvati was going to sick up everywhere, and never stop.

'married,' parvati mumbled through her mouthful of bread.

'--married,' bill agreed, smiling a little, rueful.

'well, hullo, married,' said zabini, tilting his head. ugh, he was  _cheeky_. bill loved that kind of thing. 'pleasure to make your acquaintance.'


End file.
